Don't Stop Me Now
Don't Stop Me Now by Queen ''is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine with the New Directions as back-up. Blaine reveals his intentions of trying to show New Directions that men can be "Divas" too. As he walks through the hallway with Tina, he tells her that he'll perform a Queen song. The song begins with Blaine playing the piano and singing in the choir room, wearing a jacket similar to Freddie Mercury's of Queen and a hat. The New Directions can be seen enjoying the performance and doing back-up. Blaine kicks the chair of the piano as the song kicks up a notch to which Emma, Finn and the Glee Club are seen dancing and enjoying the song. Blaine later throws his hat as he gets off the piano and displays some swift, diva moves for the Glee Club. He sings the song around where they are seated as they continue to back him up. At the end of the performance, Blaine walks to where Jake and Ryder are seated and leans back while the two boys catch him and bring him back up. The Glee Club applauds him. Lyrics '''Blaine:' Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out, yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy So New Directions: Don't stop me now, don't stop me Blaine (with New Directions): 'Cause I'm (having a good time, having a good time) Blaine: I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva I'm gonna go go go There's no stopping me I'm burning through the skies, yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm traveling at the speed of light Blaine (with New Directions): I wanna make a (supersonic man of you) New Directions: Don't stop me now (Blaine: I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball) Don't stop me now (Blaine: If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call Don't stop me now (Blaine: 'Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Blaine: Yes, I'm having a good time) Blaine: I don't want to stop at all, yeah! I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars On a collision course I am a satellite I'm out of control I am a sex machine ready to reload Like an atom bomb about to Blaine with New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode Blaine: I'm burning through the skies Yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light Blaine (with New Directions): I wanna make a (supersonic woman out of you) New Directions: Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me (Blaine: Hey, hey, hey!) Don't stop me, don't stop me Oh, oh, oh (Blaine: I like it) Don't stop me (Blaine: Have a good time good time) New Directions: Don't stop me, don't stop me Blaine (with New Directions): (Oh, oh,) alright Blaine: Oh, burning through the skies, yeah! Two hundred degrees That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit I'm trav'ling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic man of you New Directions: Don't stop me now (Blaine: I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball) Don't stop me now (Blaine: If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call) Don't stop me now (Blaine: 'Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Blaine: Yes I'm having a good time) Blaine with New Directions: I don't wanna stop at all Gallery Tumblr mhvtgangJf1rucn85o1 500.jpg Tumblr mhvubr11AR1qfvij1o2 250.gif Tumblr mhvubr11AR1qfvij1o1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro2 250.gif Tumblr mhvtwteKEn1qbz8aro1 250.gif DivaQueenBlaine.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.36.png.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson